Stranded in the Pacific: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V Imagine being stranded in the middle of nowhere, with the waters of the ocean ready to make you prey. 8 of us were in the voyage to search for the lost ones, and this is their stories. Josh's P.O.V We were cruising with the boat that we call "The Sinise". I remember this boat! This is the boat that Me, Kari, Adam and the gang used to rescue our parents! Anyways, Me, Stephanie, Platina, Annabeth, Adam, Mary, my sister and Gary were on vacation to somewhere in the Pacific. We were taking turns to become captain, and Platina is our current captain. For those of you who don't know who Platina is, she is a goddess. Technically, a very powerful goddess since her mother is Thalassa and her father is Ouranus. She has a fiery temper, but can also sometimes be gentle towards her friends, providing that people don't tease her. I looked at the starboard side of the ship, noticing Adam swimming around with the sharks. At first, I thought that Adam had been out of his mind but then I realized that since Adam is the son of Poseidon, it's natural for him to be there. Just then, the ship jolted to a halt, and Platina sent me to check out the engine room. So I hurried to the engine room, afraid that something bad is going to happen. My mind raced as I ran to the engine room, and scary thoughts began entering my mind: What if the rotors got stuck? What if something got caught on the rotor blades and the ship is unable to move unless we do something? The engine room is just a few meters away while the frames of a door just fell in front of me. I abruptly stepped back and crouched between the gap in the metal frame that just fell. I stood up, and dashed towards the engine room, hoping that I would get there in time, and the engine room is just directly below me. The main door access to the engine room is blocked, so I decided to cut through the floor and into the engine room. I ignite my right hand in a column of heat and light and concentrate it on the ground and made a square large enough for me to slip down into the engine room. I put my legs and then my body and dropped down into the engine room. It was a 3 story tall drop. When my feet reached the floor, vibrations were sent up along my legs and knees. My knees are threatening to fall, which it did along with the rest of my legs. I crouched for a while and huffed my breathes. After I am sure that my knees were strong enough to support me standing, then I came back standing. I looked around for something suspicious. It appears that we have an intruder in the boat. I looked around the engine room, and continued to look around until, on the right and left side of the ship, lies the rotors, tangled with giant fishing nets. Platina's P.O.V I touched the ship, and sensed an unwanted figure wondering in the deck, who apparently is heading away from the engine room. I vanished in thin air and appeared next to the person. The person gasped. "How..." I immediately grabbed him in the neck and stabbed him. He disintegrated into ashes. Wow, it appears it's a monster, a laistrygonian giant, because I happened to see his bulky build. Josh's P.O.V I grabbed a rope from the nearby room beside the engine room and hopped onto the side of the ships rotors. I tied the rope onto my body, making sure it's tight enough to prevent me from escaping, but loose enough so that I don't get my lungs squeezed. Next, I tied the rope onto the handle of the rotors so I don't float away. I took a deep breath and jumped into the salt water. The water felt very cold against my skin, as if this is a very cold swimming pool. I held onto right beside the rotating blades and held on very tightly so I did not get blown away by the strong current. I clamped my mouth with my right hand for a moment to make sure the air stays inside me while I wrapped my legs around the pole beside the rotating blades. I slowly crawl forward and caught the net and threw the net away. I then pulled the rope attached to the handle of the rotors and pulled myself up. As I were about to swim up, there's a big problem. Apparently, someone had been stupid enough to close the door into the engine room while I am still down here, so I am pretty much trapped down here. I held the roped coiled in my left arm and clamped my mouth with my right hand. I closed my eyes, hoping that the door would open. I slowly swam upward while banging the door with both of my hands. I untied the ropes from the handles, and wrapped my legs beside the handles. Drowsiness began to sink on me. I was about to faint. I felt really nauseous, especially after holding my breath for 4 minutes. Just then, by luck or by other factors, the door began to open again. I withdrew a couple of meters before I made my effort to swim up. Once my head broke the surface, I gasped and coughed, and immediately fell on my knees, shivering. "JOSH!!!" Platina knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" I gritted my teeth, exhaled and went limp in her arms. Platina's P.O.V I caught Josh as he blacked out. Apparently the laistrygonian giant had tampered with the door controls for the rotors, ans so it was impossible to open. I had Mary Lester to open the doors using her extraordinarily large hands. My shirt is soaking with golden ichor, since a laistrygonian giant had hit me while I was dealing with one other laistrygonian giant. Anyways, I carried Josh to the deck, and noticed that the ship is slightly sinking. Adam Sinise had told me earlier. I told Bella McLean to take care of Josh, and I bolted down towards the engine room, to see if there's any monsters in the ship. Apparently, monsters are riding a speedboat, trying to catch up with us. There were scythian dracaenaes, cyclops and the leader apparently is the Minotaur. The Minotaur is using a speedboat with a thick front armor, as the Minotaur itself have thick front armor. Adam summoned waves to make the monsters fell to their demise in the sea. Bella is using her laser hands to incinerate the incoming speedboats that are coming towards us. Then a thought occured to me. I am the goddess of Metal, Insanity and Air. The speedboat that the monsters were riding were made of metal, so why didn't I just control the metals? I waved my hand, and the speedboat went up high in the sky, and came down dropping like a debris falling from the sky. The Minotaur had been engulfed in sea water and disintegrated. I returned from my metal mushing and vanished into thin air. I reappeared in the engine room, and found the engine room is flooding. Meanwhile, my friends are away at the stairs of the engine room, and I climbed up the stairs in order to meet them. I found them, and I did a headcount. Josh McLean (in Annabeth's arms, still unconscious), Stephanie Cross, Myself, Annabeth Chase, Adam Sinise, Mary Lester, Bella McLean and Gary McKidd were here. The whole engine room's water level continued to rise as I tried to find any leaks in the engine room. I imagined I was there at where it leaked, and close the leaks. The water stopped rising. A cheer went from all of us, I hugged Gary, Bella hugged Adam, and everyone was hugging each other to know that we were safe. But that thought was shortlived, because a loud BANG!!! was heard from the top of the ship. We all rushed towards the front deck of the boat, to find that the boat had collided with an island in front of us. Oh great, now we're stranded. "Now what are we going to do?" Gary asked. "Now, we survive." I told my friends. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stranded in the Pacific Category:Fan Fiction